


Black Sheep

by N1GHTMARE (Pr1ncesun)



Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Between Schlatt and Quackity tho, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Quackity and techno are in a band, Sort of Jschlatt-centric, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1ncesun/pseuds/N1GHTMARE
Summary: Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you whenOur common goal was waiting for the world to endNow that the truth is just a rule that you can bendYou crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past againOrI watched scott pilgrim vs the world so I wrote a qnb os based on that one scene where tcad played black sheep, Schlatt being Quackity’s ex.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ship the real creators please, I wrote this based on their dream smp personas.

Schlatt knew he couldn’t run away from his problems, but even with that knowledge in his hands he didn’t stop running, ignoring the obstacles instead of facing them.

His hands were shaking, his lower lip started hurting of how hard he was biting it, his teeth digging deeper into the flesh with each passing second.

He didn’t want to be there.

He shouldn’t be there.

And he didn’t wish to see him.

_(Did he?)_

His heart seemed to pick up the beat of the bass, or maybe the drums, he wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of, was that his voice brought back feelings he thought were long forgotten.

Raven hair that, in those times were hide under a beanie, now were free, styled in a way that frame his face.

His figure wore a black dress shirt, the first three buttons undone showing his clavicle, his waist was hugged by a corset of the same color, leather pants and to finish the outfit, a pair of red knee high boots matching with the color of his lips.

Schlatt realized something.

In that moment.

In that place.

That was no longer the Quackity that once he called him his.

No.

That was a completely different person, from his stage presence getting everyone’s attention, to the confident he sing with.

Something deep inside him hurt seeing his ex grow, without him.

_You deserved it._

The voice in his head spoke.

Quackity enjoyed singing to all those people, he knew Schlatt was part of the public, but he didn’t care.

Schlatt was part of a past that no longer defined him as a person.

Now he was free, able to fly without someone binding his wings, in fact, he has someone to help him reach new heights.

His eyes focused on the person playing the bass, Techno was also enjoying presenting right now.

It didn’t surprise him when the bassist looked back at him, the confidence in those ruby eyes hadn’t changed, but what did changed was the new feelings it held, feelings for Quackity and only him.

His eyes landed on the public again, with one hand he brushed his bangs back, in a way that could only be described as sensual. Before he would be too ashamed to do it, but the Quackity right there was another person, and he would show it in every gesture of his body, in the expression on his face, and every line he sings.

He looked at a Schlatt once more, a smirk taking place on his lips, reminiscent of the one he used to see on him when he was drunk, making him believe he had no value, that he would always do things wrong, that he was useless.

Ah, how the tables have turned.

His hands removed the microphone from its stand, with a grace that was etched on his body.

He didn’t stop singing as he approached the bass player, his body only stopping when he was at his side. It was not news that he and Technoblade were dating, that’s why it was not surprising to see the ravenette wrapping the waist of the tallest with an arm.

An intimacy that only existed between them, the touches having an obvious meaning.

So much that it hurts Schlatt, because it was not the same as when they were together.

No.

It was stronger.

It was genuinely love.

He couldn’t take it anymore, so he left the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, this is the first time I write in english jabdksns 5 years writing and the first thing I write in another language is qnb lmao I was gonna add dialogue but it ruin the vibe... kinda? Idk I just like to write stuff with lack of dialogue I guess, and angsty, is it really angst? Uhhhh whatever.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this one shot, even if it was my first time writing in english, it was fun doing it tho [: don’t expect too much of me-


End file.
